


And Some have Greatness Thrust upon 'em.

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Double Double Toil and Trouble [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes an unusual friend on his first night in Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Some have Greatness Thrust upon 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night" with apologies to my former professor of English Lit I.

Castiel is still trying to get over the shock of his sorting when Professor Crowley showed them to the dorms.  He’s more than a little nervous that his father will be upset with him.

Before tonight, there was only a single Slytherin . . . a Fourth Year girl who is so cheerfully and blatantly tricky that no one held her house against her.  No one actually wants to be a Slytherin though, and most of the older years had dwindled numbers from the war and lingering fear as it was.  Once split four—three—ways, even the more popular houses have few new students each year.  Slytherin had received none in the last three years much to Professor Crowley’s delight.

Trust Castiel to be the first to break such a streak.

Second, actually, Castiel reconsiders, turning ever so slightly to consider his new roommate.  Gabriel Milton had triumphantly cast the Sorting Hat at Baldur Odinson in his hurry to join Anya Jenkins at the Slytherin table, and even now, the newest Milton at Hogwarts seems eager to claim his space in the Slytherin dorms.

Castiel knows Virgil Milton from his position on the Hufflepuff quidditch team.  The Fourth Year Chaser had a somewhat terrifying focus on a broom, and spent more than a few detention periods in Bobby Singer’s office for unnecessary roughness.  Anna Milton is a pretty Second Year student who seems nice enough, but Castiel would appreciate her more if Anna had not offered to babysit Jo and Castiel for their parents last year.  That had been embarrassing.

Gabriel Milton doesn’t appear to have much in common with either of his older siblings in either appearance or personality judging by the number of Zonkos products overflowing from the other boy’s trunk.

He doesn’t seem to have much in common with Castiel either.  The cunning that the Sorting Hat had praised in Castiel might play a role in the art of pranking, but the sneakiness appeared to have passed Gabriel by entirely.  Not that Castiel wanted to be sneaky like the Sorting Hat had encouraged.

_Sly, ambitious and cunning too, Slytherin embodied the traits of yew._

The poisonous tree is not one that Castiel appreciates being compared with.    The blackthorn wood of his wand is far more amiable.  The dark color of the wand might belie its steady nature, but Castiel likes having the symbol of authority in his hand.  And the core is a strand of unicorn hair that all of his father’s books insisted represents innocence.  It wasn’t the wand of a Slytherin—of someone sly, ambitious, and cunning.

_Your cunning will provide you and your loved ones with everything you could ever need, Castiel.  Occasionally, the truest path is not straightforward, but sideways.  Guard well against those you choose to follow, Castiel, and one day . . . they will look to you to lead.  Your Professor is correct in claiming you for . . ._

_SLYTHERIN!_

The word seems to echo in Castiel’s mind all over again, and he shook his head hard to clear it.  This unfortunately seemed to draw the attention of his new roommate.

“Hey, Singer!” Gabriel announces loudly, bouncing across Castiel’s bed and slinging an arm around Castiel’s neck to prevent sailing past the other First Year.  “You live here, so I bet you know where the kitchens are, and all the names of the house-elves, right?”

Castiel tilts his head to the side rather than confirm or deny the accusation.

Gabriel grins wider.  “I bet we can talk them into a late night snack.”

Castiel stiffens.  “It’s against the rules.”

“Rules, schmules,” Gabriel waves a hand indifferently.  “I don’t think you understand, kid.  We’re the first Slytherins in three years, and you and I . . . we’re gonna become legends, Castiel.  So we’re gonna need some fuel, and I’m thinking chocolate pudding for starters.”

Fortunately or unfortunately for Castiel, the pudding was only the start of Gabriel Milton’s influence on the young Singer’s life.


End file.
